retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice in Wonderland (1986-1999 VHS)
Along with Dumbo, the early 1980s prints of Alice in Wonderland were discontinued in 1984, and the film became a Walt Disney Classics title on May 27, 1986. The price of the video dropped to $29.95 in October 1986, but changed back to $84.95 in early 1987. Alice in Wonderland got a re-release in 1988 and 1991, when the video got a new tape master and was priced at $24.99, and these copies were later replaced by their Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection counterparts in 1994. On July 13, 1999, Alice in Wonderland's 1999 re-issue on video was one of the last official releases within the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection, along with Robin Hood. It was discontinued on January 31, 2000, and replaced by its Gold Classic Collection counterpart. Synopsis 1986-1991 VHS A dazzling blend of fantasy, animation and music create a kaleidoscope of adventures in this color -- splashed Disney classic, based on Lewis Carroll’s immortal story. On a golden afternoon, young Alice follows a White Rabbit, who disappears down a nearby rabbit hole. Quickly following him she tumbles into the burrow -- and enters the merry, topsy-turvy world of Wonderland! Memorable songs and whimsical escapades highlight Alice’s journey, which culminates in a madcap encounter with the Queen of Hearts -- and her army of playing cards! 1994-1999 VHS In the hands of Disney's extraordinary animators, Lewis Carroll's immortal literary classic comes to life like never before! The surprises begin when a daydreaming Alice encounters a White Rabbit who is frantically running late. She chases him and falls into the magical, madcap world of Wonderland with its kaleidoscope of off-the-wall characters - including Tweedledee and Tweedledum, the Cheshire Cat and the manic Mad Hatter, who invite her to a memorable tea party! The crowning confrontation begins when Alice meets the notorious Queen of Hearts and her enchanted deck of playing cards. Tricked into a curious game of croquet, Alice and her patience end up on trial. Is there no escape from this whimsical escapade? Filled with fantasy and topsy-turvy fun, Alice in Wonderland is teeming with spectacular songs and astounding animation in the highest Disney tradition! Supplements 1986-1991 VHS Some of early prints have the 1983 Walt Disney Home Video logo then later prints have the 1984 Walt Disney Classics logo is held for 10 seconds on the original print of this VHS. When re-released in 1988, the standard Walt Disney Classics logo is used, and the red warning screens are slideshowed. At the end it has the Low Pitched Black Screen of Death on the 1986 and 1988 VHS. Spanish dub The Buena Vista logo is also not seen in this video, just like in the English-language version from 1986-1991. 1994 VHS 1994 VHS 1995 VHS 1996 VHS 1997 VHS 1998 VHS 1999 VHS 1999 VHS Advertised on: 1995 VHS #A Goofy Movie (1995 VHS) #Cinderella (1995 VHS) 1996 VHS #Pocahontas (1996 VHS) #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1996 VHS) 1997 VHS #Sleeping Beauty (1997 VHS) #Walt Disney Film Classics: The Love Bug Collection 1998 VHS #Melody Time (1998 VHS) #Lady and the Tramp (1998 VHS) 1999 VHS #The Rescuers (1999 VHS) #101 Dalmatians (1999 VHS) #A Bug's Life (1999 VHS) #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1999 VHS) #Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom In Other Countries Television broadcasts While this VHS went on sale, Alice in Wonderland returned to the Disney Channel and aired four times in October 1995, and lots of times from December 7, 1997 to March 4, 1999. Weblinks Official *http://www.disney.com/DisneyVideos/masterpiece/shelves/aliceinwonderland (1997-1999) *http://disney.go.com/disneyvideos/masterpiece/shelves/robinalice/index.html (1999-2000) *http://disney.go.com/DisneyVideos/masterpiece/shelves/aliceinwonderland (1999-2001) Merchandising *VHS (Amazon.com) *VHS; Spanish language edition (Amazon.com) *VHS (Amazon.co.uk) Gallery aliceinwonderland_1986.jpg|1986 VHS cover aliceinwonderland.jpg|CLV Laserdisc cover aliceinwonderland_spanishvhs.jpg|VHS cover (Spanish dub) wdmc_aliceinwonderland.jpg|VHS cover aliceinwonderland_cav.jpg|CAV Laserdisc cover aliceinwonderland_ukvhs.jpg|VHS cover (UK version) aliceinwonderland_1999.jpg|1999 VHS cover Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Released in 1986 Category:Discontinued in 2000 Category:VHS